


Quello che desidero (e anche di più)

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blankets, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Si era impegnato fin da adolescente. Un impegno costante e continuo, qualcosa di talmente totalizzante, che Levi non aveva osato entrare nel suo radar, conscio che in una vita così piena, l'amore fosse qualcosa di troppo – d'altra parte Erwin non aveva neppure dato indicazioni sui suoi desideri in quell'ambito e Levi, ancora adolescente confuso, non aveva voluto intromettersi.





	Quello che desidero (e anche di più)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)" indetto da Fanwriter.it!  
**prompt:** coperta || **lista:** ink

Levi era abituato agli orari folli di Erwin; per tale motivo non era strano, quando lo trovava sdraiato sul divano a orari improponibili. D'altra parte il suo compagno lavorava in uno studio legale molto prestigioso e, sebbene fosse una persona brillante, era pur sempre l'ultimo arrivato e quello a cui davano i casi più impegnativi. Lui lo capiva e, anche se avrebbe voluto averlo di più a casa, si faceva andare bene la situazione perché sapeva quanto Erwin avesse sempre desiderato quell'impiego.  
Si era impegnato fin da adolescente. Un impegno costante e continuo, qualcosa di talmente totalizzante, che Levi non aveva osato entrare nel suo radar, conscio che in una vita così _piena_, l'amore fosse qualcosa di troppo – d'altra parte Erwin non aveva neppure dato indicazioni sui suoi desideri in quell'ambito e Levi, ancora adolescente confuso, non aveva voluto intromettersi.  
Era stato poi Erwin a dichiararsi, qualcosa di completamente assurdo, a ripensarci dopo così tanto tempo: lo aveva avvisato del suo sogno, del fatto che sarebbe stato quasi al suo stesso livello di importanza, per lui. E Levi, meno confuso e più adulto, consapevole di se stesso e dei suoi desideri, si era detto d'accordo.  
Lo rimpiangeva? No, aveva tutto quello che desiderava e, forse, anche di più di quanto avesse mai osato sperare. Erwin lo faceva sentire amato con i suoi piccoli gesti quando poteva e non importava se tornava tardi la sera, o se il fine settimana raramente erano insieme: riuscivano ancora a guardarsi negli occhi ogni giorno e dirsi con lo sguardo che si amavano. Poteva non essere abbastanza per sempre, ma per il momento andava bene.  
Erwin l'indomani si sarebbe svegliato di nuovo con il mal di schiena, ma con una coperta di pile patchwork appoggiata addosso e avrebbe saputo che era stato Levi a metterla lì, durante una delle sue passeggiate notturne causate dalla sua scarsa attitudine al sonno. Così per ringraziarlo gli avrebbe preparato il tè e qualche biscotto alla cannella, lasciando in casa il profumo di quel rapporto che, ancora, sembrava funzionare malgrado tutto.


End file.
